Wait For Me
by Silver Phantom13
Summary: Maybe he shouldn't have been following, or should he say, stalking the blue haired soldier around.


Disclaimer: Pit from _Kid Icarus_ belongs to the respectable makers of the game and Ike from the makers of _Fire Emblem_.

Yeah I know I'm supposed to be working on Once Upon A Time but I wanted to finish this first!

* * *

><p>The wind whistled in his ears as he broke through a large cloud but he didn't mind it since all his life he'd gotten used to the noise. What he DID mind, was that he could hear the distant voices of his fellow angel companions singing already. Had he misjudged the position of the sun to be an hour early? Maybe he shouldn't have been following, or should he say, stalking the blue haired soldier around.<p>

"_Hark the Herald angels sing, glory to the new born king. Peace on Earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled. Joyful all ye nations rise, join the triumph of the skies. "_

The other angels were already in their second song as he landed on the sturdy cloud gracefully and the old angel playing the piano glared at him.

"Pit, you're late child." Pit lowered his wings as the other angels giggled at him and he felt his face heat up.

"I'm sorry Raphael! I got lost in the sea of clouds." Raphael waved his frail hand at him to join the others and the other angels moved to make space for him when he fluttered over. The piano started the same song again when he was settled in and this time he joined in the singing.

"_With angelica hosts proclaim, Christ is born in Bethlehem! With angelica hosts proclaim, Christ is born in Bethlehem!"_

While the whole song was going on his thoughts kept going back to that man he'd met just some days ago. They had only met once briefly and yet he was all over his mind! As soon as his singing lessons were over he apologized to Raphael again for being late then throw himself off the cloud only to snap his small snowy wings to catch the wind currents. Angels weren't allowed to talk with mortals unless they had a job like being a guardian angel but technically, he didn't talk with the guy. He just watched him out of view. They also couldn't be seen by humans unless they chose to let themselves be seen but young children could see them sometimes and the adult rarely. Pit flew back to his room where the army section of Skyworld lived and changed into another clean white robe. His job was being captain of the warrior angels who fought against demons that roamed on the Overworld even though he was still young. Fifteen to be precise. He put on his two gold bangles that let him use infinite arrows then tied a brown leather belt around his waist so that his robe wouldn't come off while he flew. Yes, he was wearing dark blue shorts and a shirt underneath which proves angels didn't wear just robes.

"Pit we're all ready to go." His second in command, Michael, said standing at his door frame.

"Going!" He got his bow and headed with Michael to his army so that they could all descend to the Overworld at the same time. None of the other angels used weapons except for them and they never used guns since guns were something the humans created. The both of them made it to the other three thousand angels waiting on a large platform to take off and Michael got in formation with the others as Pit took the lead. He faced his men then spread out his wings before he fell back off the platform. After letting himself fall some distance he turned his body around and flapped his wings so the other angels followed after him and he led them out of Skyworld to the Overworld. When they were close enough to make out most of a city they separated and went in different locations all around the world. Naturally, Pit chose the nation the soldier lived at but first took care of his business or else what kind of a Captain would he be if he didn't?

His wings flattered as he recognized the man bellow him and swooped out of sight behind some thick tree close by. They were both currently in a large field and the soldier was letting his Pinto horse drink out of a small stream while he unloaded some bag off the horse's saddle.

Why did he have to be attracted to some guy that looked five years older than him? Why? Why did it even have to be a human? Boy had he fallen hard. Literally!

_One of his wings was sore after having it pulled back in a sudden strong air current so Pit floated slowly down to land. It usually took warrior angels two weeks to find their target and eliminate it before heading back home so he didn't worry about being late to report to the Big Guy. There was a dense forest beneath him so he flapped his good wing harder to make up for the other wing and tried to head towards a clearing a few feet away. As luck would have it, his good wing cramped up from the over work and he started to fall at a fast rate. His first thought was to use his bow to shoot an arrow into the forest so he wouldn't smash into them but if he did that, it might cause a fire and besides there were animals that made their homes in those trees. The forest looked like many ugly sharp stakes when he was close enough to smell pine and covered his head with his arms before crashing through many trees. Getting smacked across your bare arms and legs by branches wasn't as bad as fighting against a demon but it still sucked. The many cuts on his skin stung and trickled small amounts of blood and nasty purple bruises started to form on his skin. The breath had been knocked out of his lungs when he plummeted with the ground so he gasped like a fish out of water once he stopped rolling on the ground. Leafs still fell from the last tree he'd smacked through and lazily fell around him in slow swirls. He watched them fall as he stared at the sky feeling sore and tired and then saw them blurry before falling asleep. _

_Pit woke up because he felt something large moving beneath him and because he felt a weight on his waist. He opened his eyes halfway and tilted his head back to look at whoever it was that was holding him but the sun's rays were too strong so he closed his eyes again. He was just going to relax against this person's chest again as he started to drift back to sleep but then remembered who he was and what he was supposed to be doing._

"_Whoa! Easy there!" the man holding on him said to the horse they were riding on when it got startled because Pit had spread his wings out. The horse may have gotten startled because of Pit's wings but Pit was startled that this human could even see him and the fact that he'd never ridden on a horse! "Calm down!" the man said holding on him tighter when he tried to fly away then winced when he felt how badly hurt his body was from the fall. "Jeez kid you want me to drop you in the condition you are?"_

"_No…How can you see me?" Pit said slowly tucking his wings flat against his back and siting up off the guy's chest. When he looked at his possible savoir he looked at least five years older than him and his azure eyes matched his uniform and messy hair; kept in check with a dark green cloth tied around his forehead._

"_Like everything else I see. I was hunting in the forest when a crash frightened off the deer I was hunting so I went to investigate what it was. You know you could have died jumping from those trees at that height. Where are your parents?" He looked at Pit stare back at him confused then frown._

"_I don't technically have parents but I do have a father." Oh wait, he wasn't supposed to talk to humans! The guy gave him a strange look when he covered his mouth with both hands suddenly. He hadn't noticed before but the man was wearing a red cape torn from the end which he used to cover him up. He looked at his own body to see the damage and blushed when he noticed his robe had torn along with his shorts high enough so that things could be exposed if he wasn't careful. _

"_Yeah I'd just stay put." the man said noticing his blush and took him to a cave hidden behind some wild bushes. The soldier or swordsman, because he noticed a sheath on the guy's belt, got off the horse after giving him the cape and tied the horse to a nearby tree. Pit wanted to tell the swordsman he could take care of himself when he lifted him off the saddle with the cape wrapped around him and took him inside the cave bridal style. He must have lived here or used this place as a short resting place because the cave had boxes and bags of food to one side and the other side had piles of furs from the animals he hunted. "What's your name?" _

_Pit hesitated but then said quietly, "Pit." He set him down on some fur and then went to some of the boxes searching for something then came back with scissors, a roll of cloth, and a bottle of whiskey. "What's the whiskey for?"_

"_To disinfect your cuts and scrapes."_

"_I don't need it. My wounds will be healed by the next day." He just ignored him and poured the liquid on some of the cloth and used it to swab the left side of his cheek at a small scratch. "It stings." He didn't turn his face away but let the man continue and watched with a growing blush as the man gently touched him when he did the same thing all over his arms, torso, and legs._

"_Are those real?" he said pointing at his wings when they had slowly spread liking the attention he was getting. He'd almost forgotten about his wings and closed them again so that the man chuckled. "They look cute on you."_

"_Um, thank you. What's your name?" Why couldn't he stop from blushing?_

"_Ike."_

Ike smiled when his back was to Pit as he took out a sharping stone form the bag he removed from his horse. He found it cute that an angel watched over him and sat on a rock to sharpen his sword but secretly watched Pit from the blades edge. He suspected Pit had a crush on him the way he blushed so much around him before and how he was now hiding from him but that was alright because he thought Pit was adorable.

The only problem between them was that they were different beings and that Pit was too young for him. Pit didn't seem to mind them being different so there was only one problem left.

Slowly he took out his necklace that had been hidden underneath his shirt and it was made of one of Pit's feathers tied to a piece of string. It was the only reminder he had of Pit after Pit had left and he found the feather in his cape when he was putting it back on. He ran his thumb over its side liking how smooth it felt then kissed it.

Pit watched stepping into view and felt rooted to the spot when Ike looked up at him smiling so that Pit felt his insides melt.

"If you can wait for five years to pass I'll take you as a lover. Think you can wait that long, Pit?" For the slightest moment he thought Pit might stay hidden and reject the idea but then Pit flew over quickly and stopped just before colliding into him.

"If you can wait that long!" They shared the same smile and then Ike cupped Pit's face as it floated above his and leaned up to give him a simple kiss on the lips. Pit's eyes closed briefly and his wings stopped fluttering so that he moved down closer to him. After the kiss broke, Ike shed his eyes from the sudden strong wind that Pit caused when he flew high away into the sky.

"_In five years I'll return here. I'll be waiting for you, Ike." _

Ike watched Pit till he couldn't make him out anymore then packed his bag back on the saddle and got on his horse. With one last look back at the sky, he nudged the horse forward and headed home.

"_If you come here again, I promise I'll be here Pit."_

* * *

><p>I'll most likely never do another pairing for these two. It was just a one time thing.<p>

Lyrics form _Hark the Herald Angels Sing _sung by a lot of people.


End file.
